Kiss Me I’m Irish
by Liebling
Summary: MollyArthur Weasley, set during Hogwarts. Creative to the x.


~*Kiss Me I'm Irish*~  
  
  
  
Molly Evelyn Porter walked along the dusty, crowded corridor on her way to Charms. She had just turned down Arthur Weasley, who had asked her out.  
  
Just then Bonnie Tahgato jumped out from behind a suit of armor, "What's up?" She asked brightly jumping up and down.  
  
"Eh, Arthur Weasley asked me out," Molls (as known to her friends) said in a very unexcited tone.  
  
"Oh, my Merlin he asked you out? My best friend is going out with Arthur Weasley, Arthur *gorgeous* Weasley." Bon squealed.  
  
"I said I'd think about it." Molly responded.  
  
"You said you'd think about it? For one, you're madly in love with him, I remember back on the train, our first year, you saw him and said 'Wow he can belch louder then me, somebody give that boy an award.' And reason number two, helloooo popularity!" She squeaked.  
  
"For one, calm down on the hyperactivity pills okay? Two, he can belch okay that's as far as it goes. Ryan broke up with me less than a year ago, and I got burned, wow oh wow did I get burned." Molls stated nonchalantly.  
  
She had indeed, gotten burned. Her boyfriend all through her fifth year and midway through her sixth year broke up with her for some other girl. Molly was now in her seventh year and still mourning the loss of her great snogging boy Ryan Recess. But it was more then that, she professed he was sweet, funny, and intelligent. Not to mention charming.  
  
But, the fact of the matter is that Molly vowed never to trust anyone ever again. She had given her little heart to Ryan and he had manipulated it. Words were said (nothing that Molly would've have taken back) but all in all she had gotten a bum deal and no words or actions could replace how she was feeling. Still feeing.  
  
Not that she didn't like Arthur though.  
  
And how could you not like Arthur?  
  
Sweet, creative, sensitive, funny, popular what more could you want?  
  
Molly replayed the series of events with Ryan over and over again in her head when Bonnie called her back to earth.  
  
"I am not hyper, just excited!" She proclaimed, "And anyway, just go for it any girl in this whole bloody school would die for a chance to go out with him. They'd give arms and limbs for him! And here you go getting this prime opportunity and turn it down? What in the world are you thinking, girl? Or are you thinking at all?" Bonnie inquired stomping her foot.  
  
After Charms, Bonnie pulled her friend along with her to the loos, "I just have to reapply some of my lippy." The girl said, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her along the way.  
  
"Beauty comes at a price." Bonnie snapped, Molly just snorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
About halfway to the loos Arthur Weasley and his little posse (along with many girl fan clubs) were seen by none other than Captain Obvious, Bonnie.  
  
"Oh my Merlin." She stated, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
Arthur looked over at Bonnie acknowledged her with one of those 'guy nods' and then he winked at Molly. Causing her to turn at least fifty shades of turnip and giggle insanely.  
  
"Right then, back to my lip gloss emergency." Bon began rushing to the loos with Molly at her heels.  
  
Once they got there, Bonnie looked in the mirror and generously applied some sort of shiny glittery substance to her lips. "Tastes like blueberry." She smiled, licking her lips.  
  
"Yeah, anyways it's nice that your lips taste like blueberry now but I'm hungry and lunch is being served in-" Molly started, as she looked at a clock in the bathroom "Five minutes."  
  
Molls practically had to pry her friend away from doing model poses in front of the mirror "Come on you elf!" She screamed as the two ran to the Great Hall just in time for half of the "good" food to be finished and served.  
  
Dumbledore didn't believe in saving food for students who had chosen to be late. And in Molly's case, had to be late because their doltish friend was obsessed with applying lip-gloss and swirling about in front of the mirror.  
  
Arthur kept making eyes at Molly all throughout lunch as Molly tried to preoccupy herself with the nasty looking broccoli soup staring back at her.  
  
"Hey Molly." A small voice said from behind her. Molly turned around and noticed none other then Mr. Perfect Timing Arthur.  
  
"Hey." She stated simply but before she could get any further, he picked her up off the bench and threw her over his shoulders (similar to a fireman) Molly squealed her arms flailing and her legs kicking.  
  
"Let me go you oaf!" She said as she pounded her fists into his shoulder.  
  
Finally, they made it out of the Great Hall and into a deserted corridor.  
  
Molly was shooting daggers at Arthur, "Uhuh, and what do you want?"  
  
He just looked at her straight in the eyes, "Decided yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, but I will by later tonight." She said, very discouraged he had picked her up and taken her to an empty corridor for nothing.  
  
"Alright, see you later." Arthur Niles Weasley said, as he gave her an awkward clap on the shoulder and started walking off to Potion's.  
  
That night, all Molly could think about was Arthur, Arthur this and Arthur that not as though Bon was helping either.  
  
"He's gorgeous. 'Nuff said." She stated earnestly.  
  
Molly thought and thought, but before she could think anymore her *best* friend said:  
  
"You know you love him, now quit being so untrusting alright? I'm living vicariously through you thus I want you go out with him. Ryan was a dolt, Arthur's different. Your in your seventh year, this has been your dream to date Arthur Weasley. *Your* dream, don't tell me your passing it up because your afraid? The Molly I know isn't afraid, she's one tough cookie." Bonnie smiled, finishing up her speech.  
  
Before Molly could respond Bonnie happily pushed her friend out the dormitory door shouting, "Arthur's down there in the common room, have fun and show em' how to work it."  
  
With that, she flagrantly slammed the door shut.  
  
Molls nervously crept down the stairs, until she saw a tall red-haired boy sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows in his flannel pajama pants, a Gryffindor blanket wrapped around him. He looked all together cozy.  
  
Once she got down the windy staircase she sashayed over towards Arthur, smiling a bit but shaking inside.  
  
"Hey, my Irish lass." He kidded. "Surprised to see you here, eh?"  
  
Molly giggled as if instantly, "Haha very funny."  
  
Arthur handed her a stick and stuck a marshmallow on it, "Roast away." He said smiling; she took the stick and began to roast the big, fluffy, white marshmallow.  
  
"Wow! Bloody Merlin!" Arthur screamed taking his marshmallow out of the fire pit and blowing on it.  
  
"It's burnt, it was so nice and golden." He chucked, "I guess it's a bit like love, you do as well as you can with it and sometimes it begins to unravel and in this case, burn. But it tastes good anyways." Arthur said, taking a bite of the delicious looking burnt mallow.  
  
Molls looked at him in shock, "I suppose. Arthur, I was thinking a lot about going out with you. And I've had a really hard time with Ryan-" She began.  
  
"I'll punch him for you if that helps Sis." Arthur laughed treating her like she was his little sister or something.  
  
"Actually, it would. But anyway, I've always liked you Arthur Weasley. I saw you with Frieda two years ago, and I thought, 'you know what, I want to be that happy, that totally in love' and I thought it was Ryan. It wasn't. Obviously. But maybe, the whole Ryan thing didn't work out so I could have a chance with you." Molly said simply.  
  
Arthur nodded knowledgably. "Now what?"  
  
"Kiss me I'm Irish." Molly smiled, it had just flown out! She had heard that from her Mum once, she said it worked. Molly was Irish, and she had the temper and addiction to butter beer to prove it.  
  
And that, Arthur did. He kissed her sweetly, and innocently on the lips. It was everything Molly wanted, or ever wanted. It was surprisingly passionate for a kiss so simple, sweet, and short.  
  
Bonnie looked out through the dormitory door, as she giggled to herself "You go girl." She mouthed down to her best friend.  
  
"Thanks." Molly mouthed to her best friend who was upstairs.  
  
"No problemo." Bon smiled, giving her friend a thumbs up as she went back inside the dormitory.  
  
"Ahhhh, that was fun." Molly smiled looking over at Arthur who had this sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, my marshmallow it's roasted perfectly!" She jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Really? Impossible!" Arthur stated leaning over to get a better look. "It is perfect." He grinned.  
  
Arthur was also holding a marshmallow in his hand about ready to take a bite.  
  
And with a smile on her face she threw bits of the gooey marshmallow on Arthur.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed as he made a little burnt marshmallow ball and threw it at Molly.  
  
She narrowly dodged it, as his jacket was already smeared with ooey gooey pieces of perfect marshmallow.  
  
"Hey Arthur." She called to him; he was underneath a chair dodging the marshmallows. Molly put on his cloak; it was getting rather chilly in the common room.  
  
"Hey my Irish lass." Arthur smiled while peeking out from under the chair.  
  
"Kiss me, again. I'm still Irish." 


End file.
